Flawless
by Autumn Dusk
Summary: Musings on Yumi's part Everyone here is obsessed with them. They love them. They want them. They are perfect...and no one can resist perfect.


_Author's Note: Agh...this is not really one of my most original works but it's just something to vent out some of the writing frustrations in me. Anyways, this story is from Yumi's POV (Point Of View). It takes place in manga 3 at the part where she was waiting outside for Hideki after work. She muses on persocoms in general. There will be some dialogue between Yumi and Hideki. This dialogue actually **did** take place in the manga though for the sake of the story, I removed and added some words that the characters said so that the story wasn't confusing. If you don't get my explanation, kindly e-mail me. I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have. _

'**YUMI'= Yumi speaking.**

"**HIDEKI"= Hideki speaking. **

_**Notes**: Angst. Some thought-provoking stuff. My beta reader wasn't available to beta this piece of work because she is currently on vacation to Canada and also has **no** access to the internet even when she's at home which leaves me in a bit of a tiffy, now don't it? If you see a mistake, please don't blame me! Blame QTKawaii25! LOL. JK, QT! You know I love you!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chobits because if I did...let's just say I would **not** be here writing non-profit fanfiction stories right now. _

_**FLAWLESS**_

_**In this city...there are no people...**_

_**The lights are on in all the houses but there is nobody on the streets...**_

_Persocoms._

Attractive...obedient...functional...smart...one might even go as far as to call them 'flawless'. Because they are closer to being it than any other thing on this planet, alive or not. They are closer to being perfect than even **we humans** are.

_**Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out...**_

But they're...they're still machines, aren't they? No matter **what **you put on them...no matter what you **do **to them, they'll still be the same, won't they?

Machines.

Non-living. Non-feeling...

Artificial.

Everything they do in the end is based on their programming. How they react...what they do...it was already decided for them. They have no ability to decide on their own. They have no ability to do **anything **on their own. So why does everyone love them so much? Why does everyone prefer them to humans?

Why does everyone prefer them to humans?

**_There are people. But they're with "them"._**

_Because it's fun to be with them...more fun than to be with humans...humans aren't as attractive as they are...humans have minds and wills of their own...humans aren't as smart as they are..._

_Humans aren't perfect._

Everyone here is obsessed with them. They love them. They wantthem. They are perfect.

And no one can resist 'perfect'.

**_I look in other houses. These people are with "them" too._**

**_This city is just like all the rest._**

Soon there will be...no human with another human...the happiness in this city...the life in this city will soon fade away to nothingness because of our beloved persocoms. What seems now to be such a gift will become a curse and then it will be too late.

_**Being with "them" is fun. More fun than being with people. **_

_**Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city. **_

Doesn't anyone see that?

_No one cares..._

It will all become a curse in the end.

**_There are as many of "them" as there are people._**

_**There is no place without them anymore. **_

"Yumi....? What are you doing here so late? Didn't you get off at eight?"

_**They...were created to make people happy.**_

'Yes, but...you...just seemed so down today.'

_**But...are people really happy being with them?**_

'I just wanted to know what was wrong.'

"Oh...it's...it's nothing...you know, I've just had a lot on my mind. No big deal. I guess I shouldn't be thinking about it at work."

_**They can be whatever people want them to be. Whatever people can dream of. **_

"It's just that....I was noticing an awful lot of persocoms around the club tonight. Actually I've been noticing more and more all week."

"I've only lived in the city for six months. Maybe they've been here all along and I just haven't noticed. I guess it's just normal for persocoms to be living with everybody these days. They're like...part of the _family_."

_**Whatever people want...whatever they can dream of...**_

"Heh...well I guess I shouldn't say 'living'. I mean, they're just machines."

_**They can do anything...**_

'No...persocoms **are** living.'

**_Super-people built by the people..._**

'I mean, think about it. They're smarter than us...they're prettier than us...any way you look at it...they've got us beat.'

_**But...are people really happy being with them?**_

'That's why people would rather be with them than people.'

_**Is this city with no people really happy?**_

_**END**_

_Author's Note: Yay! I did this in one sitting!! :D That makes my day officially complete. LOL. Anyways, review...please?_


End file.
